A New Day Arising: AxelXGinger Pups
These are Second Generation Pups created by Mystic Eevee. Don't edit without my permission After a few months of dating Axel and Ginger wanted to start their family, and after a long time of waiting and dating, Ginger and Axel went on to have pups of their own a few months after a long wait as three males came into the family. Then nine months later a fourth pup came into the family. And then after thinking of adding another pup they go out and adopt a fifth pup named Tremor. Owen: A light Tan and Brown German Shepherd/Australian Shepherd mixed pup who wears four white socks on his paws, and his eyes are brown just like his dad’s, and his ears are floppy. His collar is a Chocolate Brown. Pepsi: A Albino Australian Shepherd with Pale eyes and unlike his brother his ears are perked up, and he wears a Black jacket and light Tan socks on his paws. He has a White collar with Red spots on it. Serge: A Brown and Tan German Shepherd pup with Blueish-Green eyes and four black socks on his paws. and he also has perked ears like his brother Pepsi. He is much smaller than Owen and Pepsi because he is the runt of the litter. His collar is a Dark Blue color. German: A White German Shepherd with one Yellowish Green eye and one Brown eye and he has a perked ear and a floppy ear. He also has a Orange and Yellow mixed color collar Tremor: He is a tri-color furred Australian Cattle Dog with most of it being a Blackish-Grey color, but he does have a few Brown spots on his chest, front legs and Back legs (even though they are Black on the back side), and under his neck, and the fur inside of his ears while his ears are Black. He has black eyes and a chain-link collar. Owen: He is very protective of his younger brothers since his father was protective of his siblings when he was younger, but with his protectiveness comes a sweet side to him and he is always ready to play with the other pups. Pepsi: He’s a very hyper pup, and he just like Owen is very protective of Serge as he was the runt of the litter, and is very friendly, but with that friendliness comes a bit of stubbornness which makes his parents very unhappy Serge: A playful pup despite his size and being the runt, he is also cheerful and very friendly, but can be very shy at times. German: A cheerful and friendly pup who is also a bit rough and he loves to be with his siblings and his parents. Tremor: Happy pup who loves to play with his new siblings and because he's blind in one eye and will soon be blind in both eyes, he needs a sibling to stick around him when he goes out to play Have plans for these pups crushes Tremor was created by SmokythePolicePup Turnabout pup: Turnabout Dark Law (Owen Only) Category:Second generation Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:German Shepard Category:Australian Shepherd Category:Australian/German Shepherd mixed Category:Created by Smartpup Chase76